


[Podfic] Yet Beloved

by Chantress



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoden and Aragorn have a history, and ancient memories are stirred during the battle of Helm's Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Yet Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yet Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315183) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** Yet Beloved  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
**Pairing:** Aragorn/Theoden  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:15:54, mp3  
**Warnings:** Underage (non-explicit/implied)  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bthmucj60upmydt/Yet_Beloved.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to amyfortuna for blanket permission, and for the lovely story. <3


End file.
